The Mareth Trilogy Begins
by Pheonix2
Summary: A possible Final Fantasy storyline. A kid with an unknown past who finds a new home.


Disclaimer. The intension craft is from his dark materials by Phillip Pullman.   
  
The Mareth Trilogy.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1, My Arrival.  
  
It had been a bleak day, the day of my arrival. The thunderclouds had been chasing me for the last two hours.  
I've often wondered about that day I now believe that it was destiny that took me to Mareth.   
I had ridden my intension craft for three hours.  
Intension craft were quite modern in those days. The intension craft was a craft that could take the shape of one of four vehicles: A black sports model motor bike, a black jet ski, a black skimmer fighter jet (see decent game.), and a small black box that could fit into the palm of my hand.   
As you may have guessed by now I have an affinity for black, as, at the time, it was the colour of my soul.  
The craft is powered by your intensions all you needed to do was be touching the craft, thinking of a direction or place and it will take you there. It takes no fuel so it would run forever if you kept it in good condition. You could also ride it in manual.  
The only thing that could stop it from functioning is electrically charged air, so you can understand my desperation in getting away from the thunderclouds.  
The strange thing about this cloudbank was it was chasing me in a particular direction if I tried to turn to go left or right another cloudbank would appear and force me into my original course.  
I had only planed to ride for one hour as riding for to long gets tiring.   
I had it in decent form and was pushing it to the limits. I was just about to give up when I saw it. It seemed to rise out of the ground. The huge sky blue building was getting closer and closer. It was shaped like a box and had tiny black window dotted randomly over the four sides. On the left side was a lake almost the size of an inland sea. Out of the left hand side of the building spouted several cascading waterfalls. These waterfalls were creating the most amazingly clear rainbows I had ever seen.  
On the side facing me there seemed to be several walkways on the ground leading into the unearthly building. As these seemed to be the only entrances available I decided to investigate. I landed just in time. As the cloudbank descended on me bringing with it rain thunder and lightning. I changed the craft back to its box state and put it in my pocket.  
I drew one of my long barrel revolvers from the holster at my thigh and proceeded towards the great mass of blue stone. As I drew closer I realised that in was actually a form of blue marble.  
I went to the side of the nearest arched opening, with my pistol ready for any surprises, and peered inside.  
What I saw was a corridor so long I couldn't see the end. I immediately was suspicious as know one builds a corridor that long without a reason. I picked up a nearby stone and threw it a short distance into the darkness. Several huge axes swung out of previously unseen slots in the wall and sheared the stone in two.  
The sudden appearance of the axes stopped my heart for a second. I regained my composure and started to work on my problem. I picked up several more of the nearby stones and started to throw them in one by one calculating the speed in which they swung, there reaction time and what activated them. I took my time trying to find some weakness, which would help me get passed. I found that I couldn't get passed them by running as I would fall victim to the axes by the fifth one and I couldn't deactivate them as I couldn't see how they were activated. But the reaction speed was slow, this I could use to my advantage. I dwelt on it for ten minutes pacing the archway as I did so. Once I was given a challenge I wouldn't let up. Then it came to me. I unsheathed two short daggers from under my jacket and walked towards the first slot. I could see the slot clearly now. I took the dagger and rammed it hilt first into the slot. The axe started to swing but my plan worked fine the dagger held the axe in place. I moved on to the next slot and repeated what I did with the first with the same effect. I then turned around and removed the first dagger, the axe swung once and then stopped. I repeated this again and again. The light at the entrance began to diminish dangerously and before long I was working in the dark. Luckily I was ready for anything. I pulled out a small torch out of my pocket switched it on and put it in my mouth as my hands were busy. I went back to work. It seemed to be years before I saw light at the end of the seemingly endless corridor. When I saw it hope swelled up inside me and I stepped up my work. Eventually my work paid off. I stepped past the last axe and withdrew my now highly damaged daggers for the last time. 


End file.
